ABC, easy as 123
by blurtitout
Summary: Moments in Klaine's life. Mostly fluff, but also an angsty one. Please enjoy and my apologies for the crappy summary. I don't know how to write one properly. SORRY.
1. Atrocity

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters in these drabbles.**

* * *

_Atrocity…_

'BLAINE!' Kurt jumps up from where they were sitting on the Floor, watching some Christmas movie.

'Sorry! Are you okay?' Blaine asks, barely able to contain his laughter. Kurt huffs.'No. This sweater is my favourite and YOU JUST RUINED IT!' Kurt pouts.

'Oh, come on. It's just hot chocolate that I accidentally threw all over your sweater. It's not some atrocity. It'll wash out.'

'Hmpf. I'm going to get changed… Even though I'm not sure if I have a warm enough sweater left…'

'Oh, you can borrow the one I brought. It's in the duffel bag, at the front door.'

And that is how Kurt Hummel ended up in his boyfriend's rainbow and unicorn patterned, bright pink sweater.

Up 'till now, he still doesn't know why Blaine has such a ridiculous sweater.

Or where he bought it…


	2. Blisters

_Blisters…_

'Ugh. Remind me why I decided it was a good idea to come with you and actually do the whole Trick or Treating thing?'

Kurt groaned as he stumbled across the living room, relieved as he finally let himself drop down on the couch, quickly taking off his shoes with pretty high heels. The second he'd realized how far Blaine wanted to walk, he'd already regretted his choice.

'… Because I look adorable in this costume?'

That was true. Blaine was wearing a Batman costume. And Kurt just so happened to love Batman very much.

Kurt himself was dressed as Robin, but then with medium to high heels. God knows how Blaine could have made him wear such awful colours.

Kurt sighed, checking his feet. There were a couple of blisters, which was no surprise.

It was already half past twelve and his father and Carole were already asleep. Finn had gone to Puck's and stayed there for the night, probably scaring little, innocent children with their zombie masks.

Suddenly, Kurt got an idea. He turned to where Blaine was leaning against the wall, and then he pouted.

'Carry me upstairs.' He said with the sweetest voice he could muster.

Blaine merely raised his eyebrows for a second, before making his way over to where Kurt was sitting and lifting him up easily.

Then, he took him to the pale boy's bedroom, completely ignoring Burt's rule of 'When-Blaine-stays-over-at-our-place-he-has-to-sleep-on-the-couch-or-there-will-be-hell-to-pay'.

* * *

**Just because I love superheroes... Lately, that is.**


	3. Convincing

_Convincing…_

'No.'

'Please?'

'Absolutely not.'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?'

'Definitely not.'

Kurt glared half-heartedly at the back of Blaine's head. Blaine, completely oblivious to Kurt's glare but extremely aware of his whining, refused to look in Kurt's direction, instead opting to stare at his homework, not really even reading any of it.

Kurt pouted for a moment, thinking of a way to pursue Blaine into shopping with him this weekend. Suddenly, he smirked.

Blaine tensed as he heard the bed creak, fully aware that Kurt was not sitting on it anymore, not reading, but slowly making his way to where Blaine was sitting.

Blaine sighed quietly. He knew Kurt had his ways of pursuing Blaine into doing something he actually didn't want (innocent things, that is).

He felt a pair of arms being wrapped around his neck and a warm breath blowing against his ear as Kurt spoke.

'Please, Blaine. It'll only be for a few hours. After that we can do whatever you want, alright?' Kurt's soft, low voice and his warm breath were the things that could convince Blaine to do the strangest things.

…

But not before he'd taken a little advantage of the fact that the door was closed and Burt, Carole or Finn weren't coming upstairs any time soon.

* * *

**Blaine's whipped. Hehe.**


	4. Dive

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dive…_

Kurt quickly averted his eyes, when he saw Blaine glancing at him from where he was in the pool, talking to Puck and Finn about the latest football game or something.

'Enjoying watching your boyfriend, Kurt?'

Kurt jumped about three feet in the air as Mercedes sat down next to him, smirking because she'd caught him.

'N-none of your business.' Damn, Kurt thought. Why, WHY did I have to stutter?!

'There's nothing wrong with it.' Mercedes said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Kurt just huffed and buried his face in the Vogue issue he had been attempting to read before he'd noticed Blaine. Wet. In the pool. With no shirt on…

'I'm pretty sure Blaine likes you staring at him like that. He's been doing the same every single time you looked away, you know?'

'He has?' Kurt completely forgot his embarrassment, but when Mercedes nodded, raising her eyebrows at him, it all came flooding back within a second. So he buried his face back into the Vogue.

'Kurt?'

'What?' Kurt snapped.

'Your boyfriend is diving off the diving board.' Mercedes sang, causing Kurt to look up immediately to find Blaine winking at him before diving into the water perfectly.

Kurt felt his face heat up, smiling a bit.

'Ooh, you want him!' Mercedes exclaimed loudly, just as Blaine had already surfaced and undoubtedly able to hear what she had just said. He raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

'MERCEDES!' Kurt yelped, while the rest of the New Directions laughed and Blaine just wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt, smirking in an incredibly suggestive way.

Kurt just sighed and pretended none of it had happened.


	5. Enchanting

**I do not own Glee, any of the characters, nor did I write Land of Stories (which is actually an amazing book...) Enjoy.**

* * *

_Enchanting…_

Blaine had seen Kurt do some weird things when he walked into his bedroom.

He'd seen him dancing around… In his underwear… To some song he didn't know.

He'd seen him in the most impossible yoga positions on his bed (no pun intended).

He'd seen him sewing the most colourful costumes.

He'd walked into him sulking, because Finn had once again won some argument about who was allowed to watch TV.

But this…

This was one of the strangest sights he'd ever come face to face with when it came to Kurt, even if, to normal people, it would be completely normal.

So here Blaine was, standing in the doorway, staring at Kurt…

Who was sitting on his bed, reading a book while wearing loose sweatpants and an even looser sweater, glasses perched on his nose.

And he didn't even seem to have so much as noticed Blaine's presence.

Kurt Hummel never really read books, at least not the way he was dressed right now.

Blaine scraped his throat, catching Kurt's attention.

'Oh. Sorry, Blaine. Hi.' Kurt said, not even bothering to care about what he was wearing, much less about the fact that his boyfriend was so surprised.

'You're reading.'

'Umm, yes… I was reading.' Kurt smiled, but raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

'But you never read.'

'Yes, I do. I just don't do it around you. That would be a little rude. Not paying attention to you while you're with me.' By now Kurt had put down his book and walked over to Blaine, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, before taking the overnight bag Blaine was holding and putting it down in a corner.

'What were you reading that you didn't even hear me knocking… three times?'

Kurt blushed a little and mumbled something Blaine couldn't hear.

'Come again?' The curly-haired boy frowned at Kurt, who sighed before sitting down on the bed and grabbing the book, holding it out for Blaine to see.

_The Land of Stories._

'… Isn't that a book for children?' Kurt pouted.

'I like reading it. It's great, though. I'd even go as far as to say it's enchanting.' Kurt looked at Blaine's slightly shocked face cheekily. 'You should read it when I'm done!'

'… Alright, then, I guess.'


	6. Flaunt

**Little warning: Cursing and beatings.**

* * *

_Flaunt…_

'Hey, homo!' He could almost feel the sneers on the faces of the jocks that were quickly surrounding him burning through his skin, so full of hate.

He was scared of them. He had never been popular, but he had had a few friends who, as soon as word came out he was gay, completely abandoned him, whether it was because they didn't want to become an even more obvious target for the jocks, or if it was because they actually had something against him being gay.

And because he was alone, he was the easiest target they could get to.

He sighed softly and bit his lip, preparing for the words and undoubtedly also the hits he was about to receive.

'No one said you could flaunt your filthy gayness, did they?' The captain of the football team said loudly, the others laughing.

Before he knew it, he got several kicks at the same time. One against his stomach, which made him double over, dry-heaving. Two against the back of his legs, which made him fall down. And another one against his shoulder.

He groaned, trying not to let the tears blurring his vision spill.

'You're pathetic. Don't ever come near us again, you freak.' The captain spit out in his face, while he grabbed his hair and pulled his head off the ground roughly.

Then, he smashed his head back down on the concrete, which made the boy dizzy. All he heard before he completely blacked out were the jocks laughing and walking away and a faint call of his name. The man sounded a lot like his father. He sounded panicked, but the boy was too dizzy to be panicked himself.

'BLAINE!'

* * *

**No, I have nothing against Blaine. I think.**


	7. Glee

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Glee…_

'Do we have to go?' Blaine whined. Kurt merely rolled his eyes.

'Yes, Blaine. It's Glee Club, remember?' Blaine huffed, obviously not feeling like going at all. After the fight he'd had with his parents the previous day, who did not feel comfortable with the fact that Blaine had almost gotten into a fight with Sam, he just wanted some alone time with his boyfriend.

'Please? Just for this once?' Blaine pouted slightly, eyes wide and thus looking awfully adorable. He knew Kurt couldn't resist that face.

And he was right. Kurt sighed.

'What did you want to do, then?'

'… I don't know. Something fun?'

'Something fun?' Kurt repeated sceptically.

'Yeah… We can watch a movie at my place, make some delicious popcorn… Or listen to music or anything?'

'… Popcorn does sound good.'

'It does, doesn't it?'

'I get to pick the movie.'

'Sure, honey, just not Sound of Music.'

'…'

'…Again.'

'… Fine.'


	8. Haunted

**The movie they're watching is 'The Ring' I think and I watched it about two or more years ago and I still have nightmares. I can not handle horror movies.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Haunted…_

'OH GOD, BLAINE. TURN IT OFF!'

'Kurt, relax. It's just a movie. And it's not even that scary.'

'… There is a sick-looking girl crawling out of the screen, murdering people and maiming their faces. How is that not scary?'

'… Because it's fake.'

'I'm going to have nightmares.'

Kurt kept grumbling throughout the movie The Ring, occasionally yelping and most of the time hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder, while Blaine continuously grinned at Kurt's quite adorable behaviour. He definitely did not have a problem with the pale boy clutching onto him.

**Later that evening…**

They dropped down into Kurt's bed. It had been a full ten minutes and Blaine could already feel his eyelids drooping, ready to fall in a deep slumber, when a small voice began speaking.

'Blaine?'

Blaine opened his eyes and rolled on his other side, groaning as he did so. He was now facing a wide-eyes Kurt who had pulled the covers up to his chin.

'Hmm?' Blaine grumbled a little.

'Do you think pulling the plug out of the outlet would help?'

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt close against his chest.


	9. Issue

_Issue…_

Karofsky awkwardly leaned on his left leg and then on his right leg. He was standing in front of the Hummel household, knowing he wasn't all that welcome here.

And he could understand that, but at the moment, he had a problem.

And the only person he could think of that might be able to help him lived here.

So he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hoping for all he was worth that the pale boy was in fact home.

The door opened and a man of middle age grumbled a greeting, but as soon as he caught sight of Dave, he spit out the words that were clearly on the tip of his tongue.

'What the hell are YOU doing here?!'

Dave Karofsky gulped.

'I'm here for Kurt.'

'Why, so you can threaten my kid's life again?'

'No. I have a question for him.'

He sounded incredibly genuine.

'Fine. But I will stay with you boys, just in case there's any trouble.'

So, although he definitely did not feel welcome in the slightest, he stepped inside and waited for Kurt, who had been called by Burt already.

He heard several footsteps coming down the stairs and, as he should have expected, two people came downstairs.

Kurt and Blaine.

He immediately saw that Blaine frowned angrily at him, whereas Kurt merely greeted him and asked him why he was here.

'Uh…'

He couldn't possibly say it with both Burt and Blaine there, could he now?

So he walked closer to Kurt and, even though Blaine wrapped his arm around the boy, he whispered into Kurt's ear.

'It's about a boy.'

Kurt's eyes widened and he grinned at him, beckoning for him to come upstairs and telling his father it was alright.

Once they were upstairs, Blaine and Kurt sat down on the bed, Blaine's arms possessively around Kurt. Karofsky sat down on Kurt's vanity chair.

'So… What about a boy?'

Blaine frowned at Kurt, but he shushed him.

'Well, I don't suppose you know a guy named Chandler. Blond hair?'

Kurt cringed and Karofsky saw Blaine's face darken considerably, but had no idea what was going on.

'Yes, I know him.'

'Oh… Well, anyway. I kind of may or may not like him, you know. And I think he might like me too, because we're friends and all. But I have no idea how to ask him on a date or anything.'

Kurt just sat there, silent for a moment, while Blaine had raised his eyebrows and looked just as surprised as Kurt did.

'Well…'

'Just ask him. "Hey Chandler, would you like to go to a movie with me next Friday night? Like a date?" Shouldn't be too hard, right?'

Strange enough it had been Blaine who gave Karofsky advice. And even though he'd bullied Kurt, kissed him, threatened his life if he told anyone and on top of that had had a brief crush on the boy, Karofsky found that there was no hate or sarcasm in Blaine's voice at all.

Kurt just nodded along with what Blaine had said.

Karofsky sat there for a moment.

'But what if he says no?'

'If he says no, he says no. Then you at least know that and you can start working on letting him go. I had that chance too, when I asked Kurt out, but look where it led us two.'

That moment, he looked at Kurt and got the same look in his eyes he always had when he just took the time to stare at Kurt. It was a look of pure adoration, love even. And Kurt merely returned the look for a few moments before apparently remembering they were not alone.

'He's right, Dave. Just try it at least, otherwise you'll be sure to regret it.'

Dave looked at the ground for a few moments, considering what Kurt and Blaine had just told him, before making up his mind.

'Thank you, guys.' He said, before practically running out the door.

He heard a certain high pitched voice yell after him.

'Let us know how it went!'

Kurt and Blaine were laying on Kurt's bed, quietly talking and cuddling, when Kurt's cell phone buzzed. He sat up, but not before he felt how Blaine tensed.

He opened the text he'd received and smiled, poking Blaine in the side, making him yelp.

'What?'

Kurt then showed Blaine the text and put his phone away again.

_'He said yes! We're going out next Friday night!'_

* * *

**I hated Chandler, no matter how nice he seemed to be. NO ONE BREAKS KLAINE UP. Which is why I paired the guy up with Karofsky, because Karofsky deserves a little love and Sebastian is an asshole.**


	10. Jail

_Jail…_

'I can not believe he did something this stupid. Again.'

'Again?'

'Yes, Blaine. Again. And guess who has to go and get him because his parents are too lazy to show up and Finn is in the middle of a video games marathon with himself?'

'… I'd make a lame joke about how I have no idea, but you kind of sound very annoyed right now, so I won't.'

'Thank you!'

'You're welcome.'

Kurt and Blaine were well on their way… towards jail.

Now, they didn't do anything wrong, but a certain guy with a Mohawk did… Again.

He had vandalized a police car and therefore had to go to jail.

Kurt sighed and stared out of the window until they arrived in the parking lot. There, he got out of the car and slammed the door close. Blaine raised his eyebrows but was wise enough (and knew his boyfriend well enough) not to say a word until they got inside and were standing in front of a police officer with the most ridiculous moustache both of them had ever seen.

'Hello. We're here to pick up Noah Puckerman.'

The officer eyed them warily for a moment before humming and beckoning for them to come with him.

Behind the bars, Puck was sitting on the bed, leaning his head on his elbows, which were leaning on his knees.

His head was turned down, obviously because he was tired since he must have barely gotten any sleep that night.

The officer fumbled with his keys for a second, before opening the door.

'Get up. You're allowed to go away again.'

The officer sounded anything but nice, but Puck didn't say anything, instead opting to smile at his two saviours and walking away with them after signing some papers.

'Thanks guys.'

'Shut up, Noah. Just stop getting yourself in so damn much trouble every time. Next time, I won't help you anymore.'

Puck's smile faltered, but he couldn't really blame Kurt. After all, this had been the second time Kurt had to save his ass.

So Puck decided to be wise for once and, just like Blaine, kept his mouth shut to keep himself away from having to face the wrath of one very moody Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**I kind of have this headcanon thingy in which Kurt and Puck are actually best friends, but Kurt gets pissed at Puck if he gets himself in trouble.**

**Aww.**


	11. Kilometres

_Kilometres…_

'How long do we still have to go?' Kurt asked his boyfriend for the millionth time. Blaine sighed.

'Kurt, could you please stop asking that? It's annoying. And either way, you'll see when we get there.'

Kurt pouted at his boyfriend, who was behind the wheel, staring straight-forward stubbornly.

But he knew it was no avail. He'd only end up fighting with Blaine if he kept asking, but that didn't mean it made him any less curious. They'd driven more than 160 kilometres and Kurt wondered what took so long to drive to.

All Blaine had told him was to pack clothes for a midweek and the most comfortable shoes to walk on for hours and hours he could find. Kurt had looked puzzled, not sure if he actually wanted to go or not, but Blaine insisted.

So, here he was, having absolutely no freaking idea where they were going, only knowing he was going to be forced to walk a lot.

A couple of hours and two breaks later, Kurt had fallen asleep in the car, only to be woken up by Blaine shaking his shoulder.

Kurt frowned and opened his eyes, narrowing them to get adjusted to the light. They'd started driving in the middle of the night and by now it was late in the afternoon.

Kurt looked around him and gasped when he saw the sign which told him where they were going.

'You brought me to freaking NEW YORK?!'

Blaine nodded, a small smile gracing his face as he saw Kurt getting excited about the sight in front of him.

'But… Why?'

'Because I have the feeling that this is where you belong.'

'… But I belong with you. You're pretty much my home, you know. As cheesy as that may sound.' The both of them laughed.

'Yes, but this is where you want to be… And where I want to be. When I graduate, that is.'

'You want to live in New York?'

'Yes.'

'… Perhaps with me?' Kurt blushed a little and Blaine smiled as he glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

'If you want to… Yes.'

Kurt didn't say much more, instead staring straightforward with a smile for a while, before turning back to Blaine.

'What exactly are we going to do in New York during this midweek?'

'Well, we can go sight-seeing and we can explore New York and maybe you should check the smallest pocket of my bag for a second?'

Kurt looked a little surprised but grabbed Blaine's backpack, which had been standing at his feet for the entire trip, and opened the small pocket, pulling out an envelope with only his name in Blaine's handwriting on it.

'Go ahead, open it.'

And so Kurt did. He pulled out the two tickets and just stared at them, making Blaine worried about whether the choice was right or not.

'Kurt? What do you think?'

'You got me tickets.'

'…Yeah?'

'To Wicked.'

'Uhu…'

'In New York.'

'… Is that a good thing?'

'… You do realize that you are now officially the best boyfriend ever and once we get to that hotel you said we were staying in, we're not getting out of there for a long time. You do realize that, right?'

Kurt grinned at Blaine, enjoying the slight blush on his boyfriend's cheeks before starting to babble about all the things they definitely had to do and see.

* * *

**Because Kurt belongs in New York and Blaine belongs to Kurt and Kurt belongs to Blaine or something.**


	12. Laptop

_Laptop…_

'I. MISS. You!'

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend, hearing his voice very clear, even though it was slightly distorted thanks to the laptop quality. Either way, he was happy to see his boyfriend since he left a couple of days ago.

It was in the middle of summer and while Kurt's family hadn't had enough money to go do something fun like going on vacation for a couple of weeks, Blaine's family had been saving their money for a couple of years, just to go on an amazing vacation. A trip through Europe.

Blaine's parents had some family and friends he barely knew in Europe, that had allowed his parents, himself and Cooper (who had ended up tagging along out of boredom) to stay with them.

So at that moment, Blaine was on Skype with Kurt while he was somewhere in Italy.

Kurt had refused Blaine's idea of coming with him, because he didn't know Blaine's parents or Cooper that well at all and he'd just feel awkward around them. Maybe next year.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, who automatically smiled back.

After half a minute or so smiling at each other, Blaine laughed.

'Are we just going to sit here and stare at each other through the laptops the entire time?'

Kurt snorted.

'You shouldn't ask me that. You know I'm weird enough to actually do that.'

'A good weird, though.' Blaine winked at Kurt, who blushed a little.

'Anyway… Tell me where you've been and what you've done.'

'Well, first, we went to my aunt in England. The country's very beautiful and my aunt's a complete and utter bitch towards me. Either way, then we took the boat and…'

Needless to say, while they had planned not to use Skype longer than about two hours tops, Burt was the one who woke up around three AM.

And he saw light coming from under Kurt's door, so he went to knock and ask Kurt why his light was on in the middle of the night.

But when there was no answer, he merely opened the door and was met with the sight of Kurt sleeping on his side, laptop on but forgotten, half in his lap. Soft snores were audible and Kurt's mouth was slightly open. All in all, an adorable sight.

Burt shook his head, remembering how he had made Kurt promise him not to stay up too long, but clearly, his son had decided to forget about that promise.

He couldn't be mad at him, though. So he only lifted the laptop off the bed and put it down on the desk, glad that Kurt had explained him how he had to turn off the damn thing. And when the laptop was off, he walked back to the bed and pulled the covers up to Kurt's shoulder, patting him on the head lightly and returning to his bed, the need to get something to drink long forgotten.

* * *

**Aww.**


	13. Muttering

_Muttering…_

It wasn't an unusual sight to see Blaine smiling, but this was a completely different way of smiling.

Wes looked at the curly-haired, hazel-eyed boy as he practically came flying into the room, looking ridiculously happy, smiling and his cheeks an unusual sort of pink.

David seemed to have noticed the same, because he, too, was watching Blaine sitting down next to them, seeming completely oblivious to the questioning stares they sent him.

David poked Wes against his arm and Wes turned his head slightly towards David, indicating he was listening but never taking his eyes off of their overly happy friend.

'Is he sick or on drugs?'

Wes snorted and smacked his very best friend in the arm.

'Hey Blaine.'

No answer.

'Blaine?'

Still no answer. At this point, Wes and David raised their eyebrows at one another, not sure how to get Blaine's attention.

'Blaine?'

'Blainers?'

'Blainey Bear?'

Both Blaine and David stared at Wes at this. Well, David stared. Blaine glared.

'What?' He said.

'Why are you so…'

'Happy?' David guessed, now looking at Blaine.

Blaine almost immediately turned beet-red and only muttered something.

Wes raised an eyebrow.

'Sorry, what?'

Blaine muttered again, this time just a little louder, but neither of the boys caught what he was saying.

'Blaine…' The boys said, David with an annoyed tone and Wes sounding a little frustrated with him already.

'Alright, alright!'

'Tell us.'

'I may or may not have talked to Kurt.'

'…So?'

'And after that talk I may or may not have kissed him and he may or may not have agreed to be my boyfriend?'

Wes and David just stared at him with wide eyes.

And then started talking.

'I knew it!'

'Finally!'

'Took you long enough!'

'Klaine is happening at last!'

'YAY!'

'Whoa, wait. Klaine?'

'Klaine. Kurt and Blaine.'

'…'

'Your couple name. Duh.'

Blaine merely facepalmed, just as Kurt sat down next to him, not aware of the two other boys giddiness.

'What's going on?'

'Klaine is happening. That's going on.' Wes looked too happy with the news about a relationship between two of his friends.

'… Blaine… I thought we wouldn't tell them until after at least a couple of weeks?' Kurt fake-whispered at his new boyfriend.

'Oh, please.' David said, followed by Wes.

'It was written all over his face. I'm pretty sure the entire school is aware by now.'

Both Kurt and Blaine facepalmed.

* * *

**I think Blaine wanted to shout to everyone that he was dating Kurt. Ahem...**


	14. Nerd

_Nerd…_

Blaine was incredibly nervous when he woke up.

He wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he was still going to public school Westerville High. So he didn't really have anything to be super nervous about. He didn't have to face locker shoves, or beatings or anything.

In fact, it was Saturday. He didn't even have school at all today.

He sighed in relief, before realizing the real reason he was nervous.

Kurt was his boyfriend now. They'd only been dating for about a week and this was the very first time Kurt would be visiting him at his home.

And last night, he'd ended up reading his Harry Potter books… for the millionth time… instead of making sure his room looked somewhat mature. He'd been telling himself the entire evening he'd do it when he had finished the chapter. And then it became the chapter after that. And after that. And after that, until he'd fallen asleep halfway through chapter 13 or something.

Everywhere around him were posters of the characters of Harry Potter and superheroes and villains. Not to mention the stacks of DVD's laying all around his room. There were superhero movies, all kinds of series of which a normal teenage boy wouldn't even think of watching. And above all, half of his bookcase was occupied by comic books of all kinds of different series.

Blaine gulped and carefully looked at the clock.

If he was lucky, it'd still be early in the morning and he'd have the chance to hide away most of the embarrassing stuff that was incredibly visible.

Crap.

It was already 10:27 and Kurt would be here in a few minutes, if not earlier.

Blaine quickly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Just then, there was a knock on the door. A certain high-pitched voice, that had become very familiar to Blaine in the few months he'd known the boy, was muffled.

'Blaine? Are you awake yet?'

'Shit.' Blaine muttered, although it was barely audible, even to himself.

He quickly got up and prayed to the God he didn't exactly believe in that he'd at least get some time to get changed, as he was still wearing the same Dalton outfit he'd worn the previous day.

Soon, he was only standing in a pair of tight boxer-briefs and a pair of neon pink socks.

And then, the door was swung open by an oblivious Kurt.

'Blaine? Your mother said you might still be sleepi- Oh.' Blaine was mortified. He was undoubtedly blushing fiercely and was currently staring at his very first boyfriend, who was pretty much just as embarrassed as he was.

'I-I'll just… I didn't expect you to… I'll just wait downstairs.' And with that, Kurt had run out of the door and down the stairs, leaving the door open just a tiny bit.

'Crap.' Blaine cursed.

About ten minutes later, Blaine had taken a very quick shower and had gotten dressed, partially hoping that Kurt and he could forget about what had happened.

And another part of him hoped Kurt wouldn't laugh at him.

And ANOTHER part of him just hoped that his mother hadn't gone through with her promise to show Kurt all his horrible baby pictures.

That would only worsen the situation.

But when he came downstairs, Kurt and his mother were having a pleasant conversation about fashion or something and both smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen, even though Kurt still looked a little embarrassed about what had happened not fifteen minutes ago.

'Hi.'

'Hey, Blaine.'

'Good morning, sweetie. Any way, I'm going to go and visit Emmy today, alright? Your father had some kind of meeting at work and Cooper went out with a couple of his old friends.'

'Okay. Bye.'

'Bye, sweetie. Bye Kurt, nice to meet you.'

'Same here.'

And with that, Blaine's mother was out the door, leaving the two boys, neither of them very sure what to say or do.

'Shouldn't you have breakfast or something?'

'Yeah… You want some?'

'No, thanks. I already ate at home, anyway.'

So, Kurt and Blaine sat at the table in silence for a while, before Blaine was done eating and they went upstairs.

Once they were there, Blaine sat down cross-legged on his bed while Kurt just walked past everything in his room, taking all of it in carefully.

'Sorry. I know it's a bit nerdy…'

'It is.'

Blaine shut his mouth. It wasn't that bad, was it?

Oh dear. It really was. So he blushed.

'… Is that Iron Man?'

Kurt was standing in front of a poster with his back turned towards Blaine.

'… Yes?'

'I LOVE him.'

'You do?'

'Yes. You're not the only one who may or may not be a little nerdy, you know.'

With that, Kurt made his way over to where Blaine was sitting and sat down next to him, giving him a quick one-armed hug.

Blaine just smiled, obviously relieved that Kurt did not laugh at him, instead picking up a conversation about all the superheroes.

* * *

**Yay for superhero nerd! Klaine.**

**Also, Iron Man.**

**Especially freaking TONY STARK!**


	15. Once

_Once…_

'Kuuuuuuurt!' Blaine whined, while Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

His boyfriend was lying in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin. He was sick and Kurt had still come over, even though Blaine didn't want him to, because he was afraid Kurt would get sick too.

But somehow Kurt thought that that wasn't the only reason Blaine had warned him.

Because Blaine was incredibly annoying and asked a lot when he was sick.

Kurt had already made him food. Twice. Tucked him back in. Three times. Sang to him to try and get him to go to sleep. Had heard Blaine whine about how he didn't want the medicine.

Which in the end took Kurt ten minutes to finally force Blaine to take it.

Don't get him wrong. Kurt loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but damn, when Blaine was sick, he simply became almost unbearable.

'What is it this time, Blaine?' Kurt said, an annoyed tone very obvious in his voice, but Blaine chose to ignore it.

'Will you tell me some kind of bed time story so I can go to sleep?'

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine, who looked completely innocent. He was staring at Kurt with wide, pleading eyes.

He sighed, knowing that, even though Blaine was becoming quite a hassle, he couldn't deny him.

'Fine.' He climbed next to Blaine in the bed, on top of the covers, while Blaine was under the covers.

He held out his arm, beckoning for Blaine to come and cuddle with him. Which was exactly what Blaine did immediately. He put his head on Kurt's chest and wrapped his arms around Kurt's pretty tiny waist. He sighed happily.

'Alright, what kind of story do you want to hear?'

'A fairy tale made up by yourself.'

'… Are you kidding me? You know I sometimes write small stories, but there is no way I can just make one up right on the spot!'

'Yes, you can. Come on, Kurt. Please?'

Kurt looked down at Blaine, who was staring up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. It was that moment he realized why he had stayed the entire day during Blaine's sickness, no matter how annoying it was.

He was, without a doubt, completely and utterly whipped.

So he sighed and began telling.

'Once upon a time, there was a boy named Conner. He-'

'Can there also be a girl? Like twins, I mean.'

'Fine. Once upon a time, there were two children. A girl, named Alex, and a boy, named Conner. It was their birthday, but also exactly a year after their father had died. Their mother had to work that day, but their grandmother, who was their father's mother, stopped by that day. It was a great surprise. She gave them some presents she had collected on her trip throughout the entire world. But she also gave them a book, to cheer them up. Little did they know about the adventures they were about to jump into…'

An hour later, Blaine was finally looking drowsy and Kurt had finished his story.

'You should write a book.'

'I should.'

'Uhuh. And I'm sorry.'

'You're sorry? For what?'

'For being so annoying. And don't say anything.' He quickly said when Kurt opened his mouth to argue.

'I know I was. That's actually why I didn't want you to come. I don't like being sick and then I treat people more like something entertaining than actual people, so I don't have to think about the fact that I'm sick.'

Kurt's heart almost melted.

'It's alright. Just get better soon, okay? I don't like you being sick… By now, for various reasons.'

Blaine snorted softly and smacked Kurt on the chest weakly. He almost fell asleep.

'Love you.' Was the last thing he said before drifting off into dreamland.

'Love you too.' Was the last thing he heard.

* * *

**Because I had to mix Chris and Kurt. Sorry?**


	16. Playing

_Playing…_

'Mommy?' Kurt asked, while tugging on his mother's half long skirt with flower print.

'Not now, Kurt. Mommy's talking to someone.' Mollie said, patting her five-year old son on his head.

'Okay.' He answered, keeping his mouth shut until his mother was done speaking to his aunt, who eventually ran off to stop her twins from throwing mud at their new car.

Mollie turned to Kurt and kneeled in front of him.

'What is it, sweetie?'

'Is it okay if I go playing in the park?'

'But don't you want to go play with your nephews?'

'No.' Mollie raised her eyebrows, but her smile stayed on her face.

'Why not?'

'Because they're throwing mud and that's dirty.'

Mollie didn't really say anything, just mouthed an 'okay' to Kurt, patted his head once more and pushed him in the direction of the door. He ran out of the door, slightly resembling a duck while he ran, making his mother giggle a bit, before finding her husband and telling him to keep an eye on her son.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was sitting on a swing happily, when he saw a boy standing in the middle of the playground, a group of bigger kids walking away from him, laughing.

The boy's head was down and his shoulders were shaking. Kurt gasped, recognizing this sign. He himself cried very often and his little shoulders always shook when he was trying to hold the tears back. So, instead of leaving the boy alone, he jumped off the swing and made his way towards the dark-haired boy.

He tapped him on his shoulder, making the boy jump and turn around with wide, terrified eyes.

'Hi. I'm Kurt. Are you sad?' Kurt asked him.

'I'm Blaine.' The boy said, still not looking any less terrified.

'Do you want to go play on the swings with me? It'll sure cheer you up, won't it?' Kurt sounded happy, making even Blaine smile.

'Okay.'

And together, they ran off towards the swings, laughing and talking.

What neither of the little boys knew, was that Mollie had been watching them the entire time, holding back the curtain with one hand.

She smiled, somehow having the feeling that even if the two boys would lose contact, that it wouldn't be the last time they'd meet, whatever the circumstances may be.

* * *

**I think I got the name 'Mollie' for Kurt's mom from Keitorin Asthore's 'Tumbled'. Amazing drabbles.**


	17. Quit

_Quit…_

'Porcelain!'

Kurt closed his eyes, just for a moment, before forcing a smile on his face and turning towards where the voice had come from, ignoring the whispers between Wes and David and Blaine's raised eyebrows.

'Hello, Miss Sylvester.'

'Hey, Baby Face. How are you doing?'

'I'm doing fine, thank you very much. You?'

'I'm perfect, especially because there is no way you are going to turn down the offer I'm about to make.'

Kurt merely raised his eyebrow at her, obviously wary of whatever it was she was about to say. And he had a reason to.

'I know you barely get to sing now you're in that birds group. Don't deny it, I have inside information. So, I am about to offer you the chance to come back to the Cheerios. You can't possibly say no, Porcelain. And barely anyone gets the chance to actually come back, so consider yourself privileged. What do you say?'

'I am saying that I quit for a reason.'

Sue's smug smile immediately slipped of her face, replaced by a rather arrogant look.

'What are the Cheerios?' Wes asked.

Sue gave him a pointed look.

'The Cheerios are the best cheerleaders in entire America. They have to be. They're trained by me. And Porcelain here is my very best Cheerio, which is exactly why he has to come back.'

'… You were a cheerleader?'

Kurt sighed at David's very surprised question.

'Yes, I was a cheerleader. Was being the key word. Because there is absolutely no way I'm going to do that again.'

Sue huffed.

'We'll see about that, Porcelain.'

And with that. She strutted away, her coffee cup being thrown angrily in the trash can on the way.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics, before turning back to Wes, David and Blaine.

'So, about the setlist… Why are you all staring at me?'

They were. Wes had his eyebrows raised, David had tilted his head to one side and Blaine…

Let's just say Blaine didn't seem to be completely there with his thoughts.

'You were a cheerleader?'

Kurt rolled his eyes and, to make sure they wouldn't ask more questions about it, began telling them about his time with the Cheerios. Not that Blaine picked up much of the story, but Kurt was the only one who didn't notice him eyeing his entire body anyway.

* * *

**Blaine is a perv.**


	18. Regain

_Regain…_

'OOF!' Blaine huffed, once again walking against the door post. He felt hands on his shoulders, guiding him towards the couch.

Once Kurt and him had sat down, they sighed in relief at the same time.

'Thank you for coming with me. I know you don't like hospitals and doctors… And anything that has to do with it.'

'And I also know you weren't exactly looking forward to today. Quite the opposite, actually.'

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who smiled back.

'It'll really take some time for you to regain your proper sight in your right eye. You do realize that.'

Blaine felt the urge to roll his eyes at Kurt, but knew it would hurt, so refrained from doing so, instead settling for a 'Duh'.

Kurt just chuckled at him.

'Do you want to watch a movie?'

Blaine looked away for a moment, before making a decision and tackling Kurt against the pillows, so they were lying horizontal on the couch.

'Nah, I think I just want to cuddle with you for now.'

'Okay.'

And that was why one Mr. Anderson found his son lying on top of another, rather pale guy, fast asleep. And although sometimes, it still tended to make him feel a little uneasy, he couldn't help but smile, especially when he saw his son smiling in his sleep.

Because of Kurt, he knew.

* * *

**I doubt Mr Anderson actually wants his son to be straight per se. I think he just didn't understand fully... Until he saw Klaine and flailed with me... oops.**


	19. Stacking

_Stacking…_

'I can't believe my father is making us do this. Why can't he just make Finn do it? It's not like he's doing anything except stupid games today anyway. And he doesn't have a guest.'

Kurt looked as if he was about to murder someone (in particular, his father at the moment), while Blaine just shrugged it off.

'I don't really mind at all. It gives us something new to do anyway. Because somehow, I'm pretty sure we've seen all the movies at both my and your house at least ten times each. And who knows, maybe we'll find something interesting.'

Kurt just sighed, knowing his boyfriend was right, but still feeling down for having to do this.

Kurt and Blaine had been sent to the basement to sort everything out and clean everything, so it could be brought to the attic. Kurt wasn't sure what his father was planning on doing with the basement, but then again, his father had only told the boys that it had to be empty.

A deep sigh could be heard behind Blaine, who was looking around for a place to start.

Everywhere around them were boxes, old chairs, mattresses, bookcases, tables and even a very old couch, the one that Kurt's family had had standing in the living room until they moved with Carole and Finn to a new house.

'Well… Where do you want to start?' Blaine asked Kurt, trying to be very excited about it so Kurt wouldn't look so gloomy anymore.

'I don't know… I think it's for the best if we get rid of as many boxes as we can.'

So they got to work. First they grabbed a few boxes and lined them up, starting to go through them. There were all kinds of things in them.

A lot of them were filled with books and old photo albums, one of which Kurt put down in a corner, reminding himself to take it upstairs with him. When Blaine asked why, Kurt just shrugged and told him he'd explain later.

There were all kinds of books. Autobiographical, fantasy, action, romance, children's books and science fiction. Kurt sometimes just stopped to read the back of them, sorting them all out by genres, while Blaine helped him put them in the boxes.

Once they were finally done with the books, only a quarter of the boxes were neatly stacked and labelled to go upstairs.

Burt came downstairs once in a while, sometimes with food or drinks, sometimes to help for half an hour. Finn, too, was asked to help get the boxes upstairs, making Kurt smirk when he started complaining. Obviously, the tall guy had thought he wouldn't have to do anything in the big cleaning that once a year took place in their household.

The entire day, they worked. Kurt would tell Blaine about his memories about books or photos or tiny baby clothes or the toys he used to have as a child. Blaine would just smile and continue working, all the while listening.

At the end of the day, they'd cleared away all the boxes and had helped Finn carry them upstairs, only because they started to feel sorry for the guy.

Eventually, there were only the really big things left, like the bookcases, the couch, tables, a mattress, even the bed that the mattress belonged to, a desk and a couple of chairs, as well as a complete set for camping.

There wasn't really much space left in the attic, so they asked Burt what to do with it.

'Well, first of all I need help to clear my office upstairs from everything that's in there. That too has to be empty. Everything in there has to be put in here. The bed and mattress is going to be put in my current office.'

'… Are you going to turn your office in a guest bedroom and the basement in your office?'

'I'm going to turn the basement in partly my office, yes.'

Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other, then at Burt, who smiled.

'I figured Rachel would prefer sleeping in a proper bed, even if she couldn't sleep with Finn.'

'So, basically, we're working for the most selfish girl in the world?' Kurt asked Burt, sceptical and a little angry.

'Not only for Rachel. You know your aunt visits every summer for a couple of weeks. And she always has to sleep in your bed, which means you have to sleep on the couch.'

Kurt sighed, remembering all the nights in the past that he had to choose between the couch and a dusty attic, or, last year, a dusty basement. He'd always taken the couch, but honestly hated it.

'So, if we turn it into a guest bedroom, I can sleep in my own bed when Aunt Amalia is staying over? So Blaine can sleep on a proper bed in that guest room too, right?'

'Wouldn't be too sure of that.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean to say that I trust you two and it's your choice if you want to sleep in the same bed or not.'

Neither of the boys said anything, although Blaine had sat up at Burt saying this and was smiling a little.

'As long as there is no funny business, of course, otherwise the couch will be very welcoming for Blaine.'

All three of them laughed at this, Kurt and Blaine mostly out of relief for gaining just a little more of Burt's trust in them.

'Now get working.'

* * *

**Because I don't want to clean up my own room and rather write about it. :|**


	20. Telling

_Telling…_

'Coop, give back!'

'No way, cry-baby!'

'I'm going to tell mom!'

And Blaine ran off to his mother, who was checking the cookies, standing on the table, to see if they had already cooled down.

'Mom!'

His mother sighed, already having a vague feeling about what they were fighting about.

'What is it, Blaine?'

'Cooper won't give Batman back!'

'Oh, stop it, you cry-baby.' And with that, Cooper threw the Batman doll at the seven-year-old Blaine, hitting him square in the face, then running away and upstairs, escaping his mother's glare.

Blaine just stared at the doll, which was lying on the ground, before picking it up and hugging it to his chest, looking up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

'Mommy?'

'Sweetie…'

'Does Cooper hate me?'

His mother gasped and kneeled down next to him so she was on his eyelevel.

'Of course not, sweetheart. He's just in a bad mood. Don't worry about it, alright?'

Blaine nodded, but the tears didn't subside.

'I'll talk to him later. Now why don't we start with the frosting for the cookies? Layer by layer, remember?'

Blaine gave her a watery smile and climbed onto his chair, setting his Batman next to him.

Then his mother started helping him, in the meantime thinking about how to talk to Cooper. She knew this was unacceptable, but she didn't understand why Cooper had to be so mean to Blaine, when he had done nothing wrong. At least not as far as she knew.

She sighed, putting a smile on her face and making sure Blaine was having fun making the cookies.

* * *

**Poor baby!Blaine.**

**Also: Batman.**


	21. Uniform

_Uniform…_

Kurt sighed as he walked into Dalton. He had no idea where he had to go. And he knew the guys hadn't really meant it when they said that he should go spy on the Warblers, but honestly, he couldn't really care.

They were the ones that didn't appreciate him after all. They never did. And on top of that, this little trip to Dalton gave him the chance to get away from his life of being bullied constantly by just about everyone who wasn't in the Glee Club.

Just as he was standing at the top of the stairs, the bell rang. He took a deep breath, nerves running through his entire body. All around him were boys that came from different directions, passing him by, careful not to throw him off the stairs.

He gulped and started walking down the stairs. Honestly, he really had no clue where to go, but not only that was a problem. His outfit did not look like the rest of the uniforms at all.

He slowly walked down, boys passing him by, almost running as if they were about to miss something.

Meanwhile, his very fashionable mind couldn't help but analyzing the uniforms. The pants were alright, just like the black, shiny shoes. The white button-up was very standard and the tie wasn't too bad either.

It was the blazer that didn't do anything for anyone's figure. Kurt shook his head at this. It wasn't like he could do anything about it.

He bit his lip and decided that it would be best to ask someone what was going on, instead of wandering around the entire day, not even having a clue WHERE he was, much less where he had to go.

So he tapped the first boy he could reach on his shoulder and when the boy turned around, Kurt's mouth fell open.

Those were the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he'd ever seen. He was sure he'd always keep thinking that.

* * *

**:|**


	22. Video

_Video…_

'Kurt?'

'Just a second!'

Blaine was sitting cross-legged on Kurt's bed, staring at the screen with wide eyes, wondering how old Kurt was back then.

Footsteps approached him. Suddenly, Kurt was standing in front of him, behind the laptop. He was drying off his hair with a towel that was hanging around his neck. He was only wearing a plain white shirt with short sleeves and some sweatpants.

They'd been out the entire day and Blaine was staying over that night. By now, it was 8PM and when they'd finally gotten back, Kurt had decided he was in desperate need of a shower. He'd told Blaine to just go do something for himself for a while, allowing him to use his laptop if he wanted.

But while Kurt had been showering, Blaine had gone through his files because the internet wasn't working and he didn't feel like playing some boring card game. So he'd decided to see if there were any interesting New Directions videos he hadn't seen yet, opting to pretend he hadn't seen pictures or things that were just a little too private.

But he'd stumbled across a certain video and, thinking it was indeed a New Directions video, he'd opened it, grateful for his headphones, which made sure he was the only one who could hear the music.

The first thought he had wasn't one he'd ever expected himself to think.

'Was that Kurt wearing a leotard?'

'What is it?' Kurt asked and Blaine's head shot up, temporarily having forgotten his boyfriend was standing right in front of him.

'Would you mind explaining something to me?'

Kurt merely raised his eyebrows, looking a little confused as to what Blaine meant.

'Why were you dancing to 'Single Ladies' in a leotard?' Kurt's eyes widened and he buried his face in his hands.

'Oh, God. You did not actually see that. Please, PLEASE, tell me you didn't actually see it?'

Blaine laughed a little, before pulling Kurt in his lap and giving him a small kiss on his head.

'I thought it was kind of cute.'

'No, you didn't.'

'Yes, I did.'

Kurt sighed and only wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, just giving him a hug, before turning towards the computer and turning it off.

'I should find a way to lock certain files… Or I should just delete it. Yes, I should delete it. '

Kurt was mumbling to himself and Blaine just chuckled at him.

* * *

**Poor Kurt.**


	23. Wrist

_Wrist…_

When Blaine showed up at school on Monday morning, Kurt did certainly not expect him to have bandage wrapped around his wrist.

He frowned at him, opening his mouth to ask, but Blaine only glanced at him and almost ran away, having already disappeared after throwing his jacket and some books in his locker, before Kurt could say a word.

Kurt was surprised. Normally, Blaine would've said hello, asked him how he'd slept that night and what classes he had that day, even though he undoubtedly already knew.

…

Throughout the entire day, Blaine made sure to avoid Kurt. When he passed him in the halls, he'd keep his head down, pretending not to have heard Kurt when he called out to him.

When the break came, Blaine wasn't to be found anywhere, even though Kurt searched for him.

At the end of the day, Kurt ran into Blaine at the lockers, but just as he wanted to walk away, Kurt caught him by the arm.

'Why have you been avoiding me all day?' He asked, not a hint of gentleness in his voice, only pure anger.

'I… don't know.'

'You don't know?' Kurt looked Blaine in the eye sceptically.

'I was afraid you'd ask what the bandage was for.'

'Yes, and I am most certainly going to ask that right now, Blaine. What is it for?'

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing.

'I hurt my wrist while boxing.'

At that, Kurt let go of his arm, frowning.

'I thought you only boxed when you were angry?'

'I was.'

'Why?'

Blaine fell silent, looking around in the now almost empty hall, save for them.

'I got into a fight with Cooper. He said it was a stupid idea to want to do something with music after I finish High School. I got angry and told him he hadn't even studied anything and was a poor excuse of an actor. And only that last part was caught by my father, who refused to listen to what had happened before that and told me that my brother was a great example. Which he really isn't, but I'm pretty sure I am really the only one who sees that.'

Blaine huffed and folded his arms, looking away from Kurt.

'So you went boxing and hurt your wrist because of your brother?'

'Uhu.'

'… Don't get me wrong, I think your brother is a generally nice guy, but personally, I think he screwed up his own future by not going to college at all and only taking crappy roles. I doubt he'll get anywhere in life with just his acting and appearance.'

'That's exactly what I thought. But my father doesn't share that opinion.'

'Well, I do. Do you want to go over to my place? Carole's home, but maybe we can just watch a movie to forget about all this?'

Blaine smiled and nodded, allowing Kurt to pull him along.

* * *

**I thought Cooper was kind of a selfish jerk in Glee.**


	24. Xerography

_Xerography…_

Kurt Hummel hated his job.

He worked at some company, as some secretary, but all he had to do was call people when they hadn't paid or answer their questions, while they could get the information from the damn site easily. Other than that, he was usually sent to copy all kinds of papers.

He used to have a very grumpy boss. Her name was Ellen James. But she had to quit her job because she got pregnant. Kurt had also met her husband when he came to visit her at work. He too was an incredibly moody man and Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for the baby.

But now, he was the one who was sent by the head of the entire department, to pick up his new boss. It was some guy named Blaine Anderson. Kurt didn't like the sound of his name at all. While 'Blaine' sounded like a nice name, the 'Anderson' gave him a feeling he'd be even worse than Mrs James.

Kurt sighed, wondering why he hadn't just continued his search for a job at a theatre or in a musical or anything. But two years after he'd finished his study at NYADA, he still couldn't find a proper job, so eventually he'd taken this job. And just for a little while, he kept searching, but he failed to find a job he'd enjoy.

A job that had anything to do with music or acting, that is.

He sighed and turned into the parking lot of the airport. He got out of his car and grabbed the sign that said 'Blaine Anderson' from the back seat.

He made his way into the airport and waited somewhere at the entrance, hoping that this guy would be smart enough to actually go to the entrance instead of hovering somewhere around the middle.

Soon enough, a lot of people came towards the entrance, ready to leave for home or a hotel or family.

Kurt had absolutely no idea what the guy looked like, and he only realized that once most of the people were already gone.

Suddenly, a guy with jet black, gelled down hair and big, hazel eyes was standing in front of him.

He was a little shorter than Kurt and smiled at him. Kurt himself just stared at him, feeling his cheeks heat up at the beautiful smile on the man's face.

'I suppose you're the one who came to pick me up?' The man tilted his head to the side, just a little bit, but enough for Kurt to find him utterly adorable.

'If you're Blaine Anderson, yes.' Kurt found himself saying this in the coldest way possible, making Blaine's smile disappear off his face immediately. The poor guy looked like a kicked puppy and Kurt regretted the way he spoke.

He had had trust issues since high school and kept most people at a distance, making sure they couldn't come close enough to hurt him. That was why, most of the time he sat home alone on Saturday nights, feeling sorry for himself but not being able to allow people to get closer to him in fear of getting hurt non-stop.

It was also the reason there was a kicked-puppy look on the dark-haired guy's face.

Kurt sighed.

'Sorry about that. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be your secretary. It's nice to meet you.'

Blaine gave him a faint smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Yet.

'I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you too.'

Kurt wasn't sure if anyone noticed, but the weeks after that, he found himself staring at Blaine through the glass of his office quite often. But every time Blaine asked him something, Kurt made himself sound indifferent, no matter how much he liked Blaine talking to him, no matter how much he liked just about everything about the guy. His eyes, his smile, his hair, the way he walked, talked, acted towards Kurt. He was always kind to him, even if Kurt wasn't nice to him at all.

But after another few weeks, Blaine walked through the doors of his office, placing a stack of papers on Kurt's desk.

'Can you make one xerography of each of those papers as soon as possible? I need them before three o'clock.'

'Sure.' Blaine looked at Kurt, frowning a little at the annoyed tone Kurt had spoken with, before turning around and walking back to his office, sitting down behind his desk and typing away again.

Kurt bit his lip and watched Blaine for a while before grabbing the stack of papers and almost making a run for the photocopy machine. This was standing in a separate room.

When Kurt was halfway through the copying, he heard the door open and close, footsteps making clear there was someone else in the room.

'Sorry, I'll be done in a few minutes.' He said, not even turning around or doing so much as looking up at whoever walked in.

'Did I do something wrong to make you hate me so much?' A low, smooth voice that was very familiar to Kurt came from behind him, making him jump and turn around.

Blaine locked the door and Kurt frowned.

'Just be honest.'

'No, you didn't.'

'Then why do you act this way towards me?'

While Blaine's voice had been a little angry at first, by now it sounded downright desperate, as if he hated the thought of Kurt disliking for whatever reason he may have had.

'… I don't know.'

'That doesn't even make sense, Kurt.'

'I know. I haven't trusted anyone anymore since High School. Maybe that's the reason.'

Kurt's voice had been sharp. He'd never told anyone, but he hated it. He hated that he did not seem to be able to trust anyone at all. He hated it, but he couldn't tell anyone. So why did he let Blaine know?

He turned back to the photocopy machine, continuing furiously.

Suddenly, a pair of hands landed on his shoulder and he immediately straightened his back, startled even more as Blaine put his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

'Will you give me a chance?'

'Why?'

'Because I like you. And not just in a friends kind of way. I think that there's much more to you than just your act of indifference and not caring about other people, you know?'

That was the very first time he'd ever heard anyone say that and for some reason, it got to Kurt. Maybe it was because Blaine sounded so sincere. Maybe it was because Blaine actually seemed to want to get to know him.

Or maybe it was because Blaine seemed to have realized that Kurt's own act had gotten to him way more than anyone had thought.

'Okay.'

* * *

**I love myself some Klaine AU's.**


	25. Yawn

_Yawn…_

Blaine had been yawning all day. It was two days before Christmas vacation started and Kurt had started worrying about his boyfriend.

'Blaine?'

'Yes?'

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Are you sleeping well? Because you've been yawning an awful lot lately.'

'Yeah, I'm sleeping just fine, don't worry about it.'

And with that, they separated to go to different classes. Blaine hoped that that conversation would be enough for Kurt to believe he was okay, while Kurt did not feel any less worried than he'd felt before.

A couple of hours later, the boys were walking to the parking lot together.

'Do you want to come with me? My father will be home, but it's been a while since you've been over at my place.'

'No, I have some homework left to do for tomorrow. I'll see you later.' Blaine waved goodbye at his boyfriend and left the parking lot.

Kurt frowned. It was like Blaine was keeping secrets from him and he hated it when he did that.

The next day, Blaine looked just a little more tired than he had done the day before. Kurt ignored it, though, hoping that if something bothered Blaine, he'd come to Kurt and talk with him.

He'd been talking about something, when Blaine pushed him away from the crowd.

And then Kurt realized why Blaine had been so tired. He'd been working on Kurt's Christmas gift.

Somewhere, Kurt felt a little guilty. He had the feeling that his boyfriend always felt like he had to impress Kurt. But on the other hand, he was so incredibly happy with his gift. And Blaine smiled at him like Kurt had given HIM the moon and stars and all things pretty, instead of the other way around.

It really was a vicious circle. When Blaine made Kurt happy, he himself was happy, while Kurt was happy to see Blaine happy because he saw that Kurt was happy.

Well, that was a little confusing, but Kurt wouldn't have it any other way.

He just hoped Blaine wouldn't forget to take good care of himself during all of it.

* * *

**I haven't seen the box scene. Only gifs of it and some people talking about it on Tumblr. Yay.**


	26. Zombies

_Zombies…_

'Please?'

'Why?'

'Because we need four players for the game and no one else wants to play it with Puck and me?'

'Hmm, and why would that be?'

'Kurt, come on. Just this one time? PLEASE?'

Finn had clasped his hands together and pouted, eyes wide. He just hoped his brother would cave. He and Puck were planning on playing a game Finn had gotten for his birthday, but they had planned to play it with both Mike and Sam. Neither boys were able to show up, though.

So, for one of the levels, they needed another two players, and Kurt and Blaine were there too.

'Come on, Kurt. One time won't be too bad, right?'

Great, now Blaine was looking at him with puppy dog eyes too. Kurt sighed, giving in to his childish brother and, on occasion even more childish boyfriend. And he still loved them. He shook his head at this thought, not able to believe himself sometimes.

'Come on then. Let's get this idiotic game over with.'

And thus, he found himself playing the game all afternoon, laughing at the faces Puck, Blaine and Finn made when he beat them all in the game he once thought was so stupid, even though he was now enjoying it more than the other three guys, who could do nothing but stare at Kurt and wondering when he'd gotten that good at games.

* * *

**Because I firmly believe Kurt breaks through the stereotype somehow. I just made up some random game, though.**


End file.
